a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering cylinder mounting system for mounting a steering cylinder to an axle housing of an automobile. In particular, the present invention replaces the conventional bolted joint for securing a steer cylinder to an axle housing with a system that employs a pin and snap ring to prevent axial and rotational movement of the steer cylinder.
b) Description of Related Art
It is well known to provide a steering cylinder to assist the driver in steering a vehicle. Such power steering systems normally use an engine driven pump and hydraulic system to assist steering action. Pressure from an oil pump is used to operate a piston and cylinder assembly. When the control valve routes oil pressure into one end of the piston, the piston slides in its cylinder. Piston movement can then be used to help move the steering system components.
Conventional automotive steering systems employ a steering cylinder bolted to the axle housing. FIG. 1 illustrates such a conventional bolted joint. As shown in FIG. 1, these conventional steering cylinder arrangements include an axle housing 10 supporting a steering knuckle 14 at each end thereof. The steering cylinder 20 is bolted to the axle housing in the manner shown in FIG. 1, and the cylinder 20 drives the tie rods 22 which in turn assist in turning the steering knuckles 14.
The conventional mounting system of FIG. 1 suffers from a number of drawbacks associated with the manufacture and assembly process. Essentially, the conventional bolted joint requires more hardware, machining of joint parts and requires a relatively long assembly process.
The need therefore exists for a steering cylinder mounting and retention system that overcomes the drawbacks inherent in the prior art, while at the same time providing a reliable system that prevents axial and rotational movement of the steer cylinder.